Steven Quartz Universe (Injustice Guest)
Steven Universe is a playable Injustice 2 DLC guest character, hailing from the Cartoon Network series of the same name. Biography He is born to Human Greg and crystal gem Rose Quartz and lives with his friends Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who form into a group of Crystal Gems. 'Role in Injustice 2' During the events of the series, he got teleported to the Injustice 2 realm, where he saw a dark and depressing Future where an evil Superman ruled this world with the power of the Regime. Gear Head Top Hat: His top hat from his Tuxedo. Archimicarus Head: The head of his Archimicarus outfit from the few episodes of the series. William Dewey's Hat: Steven wearing William Dewey's Hat. Zoltron Head: Steven wears Zoltron's helmet. Torso Hoodie: Steven in his hoodie, from a few episodes such as one from Frybo. William Dewey's Shirt: Steven wearing William Dewey's Shirt. Roadie Outfit: Steven wearing his Roadie shirt from "Drop Beat Dad". Baseball Shirt: Steven wears his baseball Shirt from "Hit the Diamond". Arms Zoltron Arms: Steven wears Zoltron's arms from the episode Future Boy Zoltron. TBD. Legs Rain Boots: Steven wearing his rain boots from his Hoodie from Frybo. Tuxedo Pants and Shoes: Steven wearing his Tuxedo pants and shoes from Mr. Greg. Winter Pants and Boots: Steven wears his bottom part of his Winter Outfit. Premier Skins *Blue Lantern Steven: TBD. Move Set Basic *Shield Attacks **Shield Swing: Steven swings his shield first, then it attacks the opponent. Steven gets it back afterwards like a Boomerang. **Shield Stab: Steven stabs the opponent using his shield. **Shield Throw: Steven throws the shield directly to the opponent. **Shield Smack: Steven performs a shield smack to the opponent. **Striking Shield Attack: Steven quickly runs to the opponent while Holding his Shield to attack the Opponent. *Physical Attacks **Punch: Steven performs a Punch to the Opponent. ***Haymaker: **Cat Fingers Bite: Steven transforms his fingers into Cat Fingers first, then he uses them to Bite the Opponent. Super Move TBD. Intro Quotes/Approaches * Aquaman * Atom * Atrocitus * Bane * Batman 'Black Adam' Steven: 'Oh no! It must be Jasper with magic! 'Black Canary Steven: 'Hey Pearl, are you wearing your clothes from the last time we went to Empire City? '''Black Canary: ' * '''Black Manta * Blue Beetle * Blue Falcon * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Catwoman * Cheetah * Cyborg * Darkseid * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * Donatello * [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] * Enchantress * Firestorm * Flash * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Hal Jordan 'Harley Quinn' Steven: '''Giant Woman, how did you got a hammer that's so big? * * '''Hellboy * Joker * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Poison Ivy * [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] * Raiden * Raphael * Red Hood * [[The Riddler (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Riddler']] * Robin * Scarecrow * Sonic the Hedgehog * Star Sapphire * Stargirl * Starfire * Sub-Zero * Supergirl * Superman (One-Earth Regime) * Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) * Swamp Thing * Terra * Wildcat * Wonder Woman Stage Main Article: Beach City (Injustice Stage) His hometown from the series, Beach City has been adapted into the Injustice universe. Theme His theme song from the series (albeit in Remixed form) "We Are the Crystal Gems - Soundtrack Attack Remix", as seen in the mobile game Steven Universe: Soundtrack Attack, serves as his main theme Music for the game. Category:Injustice Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Steven Universe Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:DLC Category:Guest Characters Category:Males Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Protagonists